


Lazy Days

by Alpaca_Keeper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gun Violence, Lazy Days, My First Work in This Fandom, No Angst, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waterguns, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpaca_Keeper/pseuds/Alpaca_Keeper
Summary: Its a hot day in summer, and what better way to spend it playing pranks on your bonefriend? Obviously indoors, of course!





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monster Summer Mash: Sans/Reader Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758407) by [MarshmarrowSans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmarrowSans/pseuds/MarshmarrowSans). 



> My first work in this fandom, wish me luck! Please supply constructive criticism!

Your target lounged on the sofa, guards completely down. Perfect. “Hey papy~” you simpered, desperately trying to keep calm and collected. The sprawled out figure turned his attention to you. “Yeah, honey?” he asked, bone brow quirked up in question. He looked at your hands behind your back, obviously holding something. His grin widened. “You know how its over 100 degrees today? How you can’t go outside without melting?” you smiled innocently. 

“Reason I’ve been staying inside darling.” Papyrus said. One look at the mischievous glint in your eye told him you were about to do something but he didn’t know what yet. 

“What if I told you that I have a way to beat the heat?” your smile grew larger as you thought of how to proceed with this plan of yours. 

Papyrus hummed in contemplation, eye sockets momentarily shut as he pretended to think. You took your chance. 

A ice cold stream of water shot at Papyrus, startling him off the couch. You kept shooting at him, until his tank top was thoroughly soaked and clinging to his ribs. Thankfully, his signature orange hoodie was in his room, safely tucked (thrown) on the bed. A rare occasion, really.

He laughed, and used his magic to pry the water gun out of your hands. You giggled helplessly trying to keep the gun in your grasp, inevitably failing as the pistol flew over to Papyrus.

You tried to run away but didn’t make it out of the living room unscathed. Your back was dripping wet, and as you paused to see the damage done, Papyrus took this chance to get you back. 

He squirted at your chest, head, and stomach until the gun was empty of water, all the while you were laughing, squirming to get free.

“Dang, no more ammo.” you panted, taking the weapon back from his hands. “I found them at the store shopping with Sans on the clearance aisle, so I thought ‘why not?’ and got them.” You explained, wringing out your shirt. 

“You know what the best part is?” you questioned. “There’s two of them.” 

Papyrus' boney face lit up in excitement, eyelights glowing brighter. You couldn't help but to feel a small puff of pride bloom in your chest for seeing him like this.

“Really?” He asked, perma-grin stretching to impossible levels.

“Yup!” you answered. Your smile was almost identical to Papyrus’ at this point. “And…” you paused for effect, “... the other one is in your room. Fully loaded.”


End file.
